


scott and alex's excellent adventure

by 90scyke (peachypiper)



Series: summers brothers drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP), (again NO INCEST U NASTIES GO AWAY!!!), (also i Do in fact have a road trip playlist for this.... u can ask for it if u wanna), (first off xavier's a bitch so there's that!!), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Brothers, Gen, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, its not a drabble but, organization is important, so its going in my summers brothers collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypiper/pseuds/90scyke
Summary: scott and alex get a well-deserved break from x-duties. alex thinks it's a good idea to go on a cross-country road trip, and scott agrees (reluctantly).sometimes, stops go as planned. other times, they don't. at all.





	scott and alex's excellent adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo..... i am Writing again..... writers block begone u asshole
> 
> uhhhh notes? idk. also i am Almost done with the second chapter of that schism rewrite so *rubs hands deviously* i hope u like slow burns and dumb boyfriends who are too macho to admit they're still in love. also wlw idie bc. she likes girls. lets be real.
> 
> anyway. Blease enjoy idiot brothers being idiots and getting into trouble that could easily be avoided if they Thought before they Acted (*cough cough* alex *cough*)

“ROAD TRIP! _WHOO!_ ” Alex shouted, taking his hands briefly off the wheel to wave them wildly in the air. “Look, Scotty, no hands!”

 

“I will actually pull this car over if you do that again,” Scott groused and glared at his younger brother, the sun glinting off of his ruby-quartz shades, “and you won’t be driving for the rest of this trip.”

 

“I’m doing fine. And I, unlike you, can actually drive a car. _And_ I still have a driver’s license.” Alex grinned at him. “You let yours _expire_ like an _idiot_.”

 

“That’s not nice,” Scott huffed. “But it’s still dangerous. And you’re going too fast. That’s reckless driving, Alex, and -”

 

“Just turn on the radio and be quiet. Lemme drive, okay?” Alex cut in, smirking subtly. He handed Scott a Hershey’s bar and ruffled his hair gently with his free hand. “Eat something. I bet you’re cranky ‘cause you’re hungry. So feed the Audrey II within you.”

 

“I’m not - Alex! I’m not a child, you know!” Scott said indignantly. “I’m older than you are! I’m just worried. I don’t like being in trouble with the law.”

 

“Are you sure about that? Because you don’t seem to have a problem with when your precious Professor X asks his X-Men to break the law for various reasons.”

 

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, slouching in his seat. He opened the candy bar’s wrapper and took a large bite out of it, chewing slowly and deliberately. Silently, he watched the needle on the speedometer waver as Alex - more carefully this time - wove in and out of highway traffic.

 

“Scott?” Alex said tentatively, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

 

“What do you want, Alex?” Scott took another bite out of the chocolate bar.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.” Alex sighed and turned towards him. “And you’re sulking again.”

 

“‘M not,” Scott countered, mouth full of chocolate. “Kerp yer eyes on the roaf. An’ use yer turn fignal.”

 

“What’s got you down, dearest brother of mine?”

 

Scott shoved the rest of the bar in his mouth and dusted the chocolate crumbs off of his hands. “Nuffin’.”

 

“C’mon, Scott, be straight with me. I know something’s up,” Alex coaxed, gently squeezing his hand. “You can talk to me. I’m your brother.”

 

Scott sat up in his seat and turned the radio dial to the closest available station. “I’m just worried. About you. About Jean. About Logan. About the Professor. I don’t know if we’re doing the right thing by taking a vacation. Don’t they need us?”

 

Alex grinned. “They’re not as incompetent as you make them sound. Jean and Xavier know what they’re doing. And Logan can honestly do whatever the fuck he wants and still survive. I think they can manage without you for a couple of months, Scotty.”  


Scott let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. “Wait, _two months_? Alex! You didn’t tell me we were going to be gone for that long!”

 

“You’re supposed to be the tactician here, Scott! Think about it! We’re going to San Francisco! It’s gonna take awhile! We’re going across the country, and we’re stopping along the way in a buncha places to get stuff for the school. By definition, it’s kind of a big trip. It isn’t gonna be a cut-and-dry two-day mission.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Scott bit his lip.

 

“Your boyfriend, your wife, and your adopted dad are gonna be fine. Trust me,” Alex said, tousling his older brother’s hair again. “Don’t tell me you don’t trust them…”

 

“No, I do! I’m just _worried_ about them… What if something happens?”

 

“Scott. Listen to me. Nothing’s gonna happen. Stop thinking like that. It makes you sound like you’re _forty_ years old instead of _twenty-five_.” Alex turned up the volume on the radio dial and patted Scott’s shoulder. “Sometimes, it’s okay to wing things. I know you’re a steadfast believer in ‘we gotta have a plan all the goddamn time’, but you should relax once in a while. Listen to Billy Joel. Feel the wind on your face. Eat shitty gas station food with me. Unclench a little.”

 

“Alex!” Scott looked over at his brother, jaw dropped in shock. “You did not just say that to me!”

 

“I did.” Alex smirked.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t. You love me,” Alex said, his grin stretching wider. “I’m the only family you’ve got.”

 

Scott sighed, rubbing his temples. “Yeah, I guess I love you. Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

His younger brother snorted. “Oh, it most definitely already has.”

 

“You know, you probably need an ego check,” Scott snickered, poking Alex’s shoulder. “O, wise and sage brother, which city is so unfortunate to be the first terrorized by our presence?”

 

“Hey, be nice. I can make you walk.”

 

“You can’t. It’s illegal to hitchhike on New York highways,” Scott replied smugly. “I’d risk arrest. Not to mention getting run over.”

 

“That sounds like a ‘you problem’,” Alex shot back, glancing quickly over Scott’s head at the bright green exit sign and steering sharply onto the ramp. “Okay. First stop, Ithaca!”

 

“Greece or New York?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. “Smartass.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alexander Benjamin Summers, you _cannot_ just _fight someone_ in a _restaurant_!” Scott hissed across the table, grabbing his brother’s arm and pulling him back down into the glossy mahogany chair. “You promised me nothing would go wrong!”

 

“I can’t help it if idiots like this fuckin’ guy wanna slander us over dinner!” Alex spat back, wrenching his hand from Scott’s. “He - He -”

 

“Sit down. Please. Be the bigger man, sit down, and eat your shrimp. Do it for me, okay?” Scott said, teeth gritted. “You can punch me when we get back to the hotel. Whatever you want. Just don’t fight this guy. We cannot afford to -”

 

“Shut up, Scott! I'm not a little kid! You can't boss me around!”

 

Scott grabbed his younger brother by the shirt collar and dragged him to the cashier. “Keep the change,” he muttered, pulling out a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill and placing it flat on the countertop. “You might need it.”

 

Both the cashier and the hostess, as well as several of the patrons, gaped at Scott as he hauled his brother, kicking and spewing various profanities, out of the seafood place.

 

“Alex, calm down!” Scott shouted once they were out of the restaurant, letting him go to nurse a fresh bruise on his cheek.

 

“I - I -” Alex huffed, practically shooting steam from his ears. “He…”

 

“I told you we should have gone to Moosewood. Fewer assholes,” Scott said, hoping a bit of humor would lighten the situation.

 

“Not helping, Scotty.”

 

Scott fingered the zipper on his jacket nervously. _Shit._ What was he supposed to do now? “Uh. You need a couple minutes, or can we head back to the hotel now?”

 

Alex bent at the waist, holding his knees for stability, and sighed heavily. “One sec.”

 

“Alright. Lemme know when you’re good to go, okay?”

 

“We’re good.” Alex nodded at Scott, then held up his hand. “Wait. I gotta do something first.”

 

“Hmm? What is - Hey!”

 

Alex brought his knee up in between Scott’s legs and Scott lurched forward, gripping his crotch. “Ouch! Alex!”

 

“You said I could do anything once we were out of the restaurant. So that’s for stopping me from blasting that bigoted asshole.”

 

“Yes, I kind of did say that, but that didn’t mean I gave you permission to knee me in the balls! Ouch!” Scott stood back up, wincing in pain. “I’m not gonna be able to sit down for forever now.”

 

“Suck it up, leader man. Let’s head back,” Alex said with a satisfied smirk, motioning for Scott to follow him.

 

Scott hobbled over to his brother and took Alex’s arm in his own. “You’re the worst.”

 

They walked along the sidewalk together in relative silence, surrounded by the soft horns of faraway cars, the gentle neon of restaurant signs, and the abstract noises of college students coming home from late-night drinking parties.

 

Scott bit his lip and kicked a small patch of grass as they passed yet another quaint bed-and-breakfast. “Hey, Alex?”

 

“What’s up, Scott?”

 

“Are you really mad at me for stopping you?”

 

“‘Course not, Scotty. It was probably for the best,” Alex said gently, bringing his brother in closer. “I can’t be mad at you, anyway. I know it makes me sound paranoid like you, but what if I lost you? And the last thing I said to you was something angry and spiteful? I’d hate myself forever for that.”

 

Scott sighed, squeezing Alex’s arm in a sort of hug. “So can you take back that knee to the groin, then?”

 

“Nope.” Alex grinned. “You’ve had that a long time coming.”

 

“For _what_ , pray tell?”

 

Alex stopped to give him a pointed look. “Do you really need a list?”

 

“Okay, okay. That’s fair,” Scott said ruefully. “I guess I did deserve it.”

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I don’t still love you, though.”

 

Scott nodded and leaned into Alex’s shoulder, humming softly as they strolled into the sunset.

 


End file.
